


【逆序羅賓】氫氣球

by alikaz



Series: 【逆序羅賓-DickJay】少年迪克的煩惱 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Reverse Robin AU, 逆序羅賓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 馬戲團裏總是有小孩子不小心鬆開了手，讓色彩斑斕的氫氣球搖搖晃晃地升到空中。那些氣球在半空中想必是相當迷惘地飄浮，因為不知會被飄到哪一方，亦不知還要飄泊多久，不知前路，但亦回不了地面。迪克抱著大象布偶，感覺自己便是如此。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 【逆序羅賓-DickJay】少年迪克的煩惱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691578
Kudos: 16





	【逆序羅賓】氫氣球

杰森和布魯斯老是在吵架。

蝙蝠俠不斷指出他的搭擋使用了過量武力，而羅賓則反駁說這是必要的，否則這些人渣是不會長記性──與剛出刺客聯盟時的達米安不一樣，他不是不懂殺戮和傷害他人的不對之處，只是他出生於這片污泥，沒人比他更了解這些渣滓，沒人比他更清楚這溝污泥已經日復日地持續發臭，沒有絲毫變好的一天，罪犯不斷假釋出獄、越獄、又或是直接找人頂包，然後繼續犯事，搶劫的依舊搶劫，偷竊的還是偷竊，有毒癮的直至死亡那天都不能分開他和那些粉末，傷害女性的更是不曾反省。

這類型的爭執自杰森上任那天便開始了，信念與原則的衝突是不存在退讓，爭論隨著時間不斷升溫，最後去到雙方都開始膩煩並厭倦，陷入不斷試圖修復關係但又不斷使其破損的死循環中。

迪克被領養時，這兩人的關係便到了寧願沉默的狀態。剛失去摯親，內心深處仍滿是徨恐的迪克對此相當無措，他很害怕這兩人吵起來時總是下秒便要拳腳相向的樣子，直覺自己應該制止兩人，但自己只是一介「外人」，根本不知發生了什麼事，然而他的另外兩名兄長總是不在大宅，而管家則總是對自己搖了搖頭，說自己沒法界入這等信念衝突。

日子一天天的過去，羅賓解決了迪克雙親的案件，把涉事的黑手黨繩之以法，只是當中又引起了蝙蝠俠的一些微言──Tony Zucco身上皮膚大面積地被強酸灼傷了，儘管那人仍尚在人世，但那些疤痕相信會伴隨著他一生。

「以眼還眼，他可是殺了一名孩童的雙親……他仍能呼吸便是上帝對他青眼有加了。」，面對聽完報告後一臉不贊同的布魯斯，杰森難掩不滿地說：「他越過了底線！而你我都知道，越過了那道線且沒打算自行贖罪的人，再犯的機率有多高。如果他不得點苦頭，他不會長記性，而單單法律制裁是無法使其恐懼。」，插在帽衫口袋裏的雙手緊握成拳。

布魯斯頭痛地揉著額際說：「縱然如此，我們也不應該淩駕法律──」

聽到這句，原本躲在門外偷聽的迪克便悄悄地溜了，因為他已經知道接下來兩人的對白──又是一場大同小異的爭吵。

跑回睡房後關上了門，迪克抱著大象玩偶，在床上蜷縮成一團，心情複雜得連胃都有點隱隱作痛，一陣酸澀從心底徘徊至眼角……他本以為殺害他父母的犯人得到報應時，他的心情會隨之變好一點，但如今他得到的只是一種茫然和空虛，像極了被鬆開手後徨徨地獨自飄浮上升的氫氣球。

迪克吸了吸鼻子，撥弄著大象寛大的耳朵。

這大象是提姆送他的，同一時間他還送來了老虎、棕熊、猩猩、猴子、獅子等等的玩偶，幾近是把一般玩偶店內看著像是馬戲團內會有的動物都打包過來了。迪克挺喜歡提姆這個二哥，他看起來是個很温柔的人，只是總是很忙碌，害他不敢也沒法去打擾他……反倒是經常在他眼前晃來晃去的另一個養兄則教他不想接近。

他以前是個獨生子，所以他不曾接觸來自其他兄弟姐妹的微妙嫉妒，那種介乎於無理爭寵與感覺屬於自己的東西被搶走而生的敵意，是不理性的，縱然杰森不會對他惡言相向，但心思敏感的迪克總能感受到當自己出現在對方眼前時，杰森的臉色便會變得有點僵硬。

起初迪克覺得相當委屈，亦不明白自己為什麼會得罪了杰森，直至有一次他無意中偷聽到，杰森憤怒地朝布魯斯咆哮說乾脆把他解雇吧，反正他只會令對方失望，絕不是布魯斯想要的完美而聽話的士兵，繼而賭氣地說迪克看著就是個不錯的人選，但說這話時，他的手緊緊握著胸口上的羅賓徽章，完全不是想要放手的樣子……自此，迪克便盡力繞開杰森了，因為他明白了杰森不是不喜歡他，亦不是因為他做錯了什麼，只是他的出現，讓杰森心裏長了根刺。

迪克幽幽地嘆了口氣，跺了幾下腳後，在床上滾了數圈，從最左邊滾到最右邊時，恰巧，便能從床邊的窗子裏，看到正垂頭喪氣地朝宅外花園走去的杰森。

「他看起來心情很差……」，迪克默默想著，用力抱緊了大象，抿著嘴思考了一會，認為自己無論如何，都應向對方為自己報仇一事而道謝，於是他下了床，跟隨著杰森的腳步跑了出花園，在各類花卉及樹木間穿梭，找到了正坐在涼亭裏的杰森。

迪克躡手躡腳地跑到一旁的樹幹後方，偷偷窺視著眼前的這個杰森──他正抬頭看著天空，鬆開了總是繃得發臭的臉，神色可說是茫然地注視著遠方，垂下的肩膀讓人覺得他比起憤怒，更像是疲憊與沮喪……迪克忽然覺得，杰森也是一顆被飄上半空的氫氣球。

這沉重的氣氛，壓得本來便鬱鬱寡歡的迪克他心頭一陣不舒服。在內心為自己加油後，迪克小步跑到杰森旁邊，沉默地坐了下去，輕輕地把身軀靠向杰森，頭枕著養兄的手臂，又主動拉杰森的右手過來握著，就像以前他父母為生活上的一點風浪愁眉不展時所做的事，又像想把氫氣球拉回地面，亦像是單純地在撒嬌而已。

杰森動了動手指，瞄了迪克一眼，但最後沒有說出什麼來。

兩人默默地坐了好一會兒。太陽漸漸西沉，殘陽如血，正是天空最為色彩斑斕之時，亦是光陰流逝得最快的時間。他們一同看著日落，直至黃昏將逝而黑夜將至時，杰森才像找回發聲組件般，沙啞地說他沒事。

「不知道你在說什麼。」，迪克彎起唇微微笑了一下，晃著小腿，凝視著遠方，「只是想看看夕陽罷了。」

杰森也跟著笑了，動手揉亂了迪克的頭髮。

自那天起，兩人的關係便好像變好了一點，而唯一能確定的，便是當日晚上，趁著迪克已上床睡覺後，杰森把面具當面還給了布魯斯、把制服放到迪克睡房門前，辭別了羅賓這曾經是一名男孩唯一擁有並視之如寶的身份。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302927)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
